


How Many Licks

by sassygayhales (EternalxBond)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Biting, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically Stiles decides to bathe Derek while wearing white clothes, let's just say it escalates quickly, ripped clothes, sex with clothing on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalxBond/pseuds/sassygayhales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides to wash Derek's hair over the side of the bathtub while wearing nothing but a white shirt and briefs. Derek discovers how susceptible they are to water in about three paragraphs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Licks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple months ago, back when I had just gotten into the Teen Wolf fandom, and was getting back into writing as a whole, so I'm not totally pleased with it now but I'm posting it anyway! Just a quick little PWP inspired by an RP a friend and I were doing at the time.

Derek wasn't exactly sure how he'd ended up naked in Stiles' bathtub, his hair plastered to his face in places and sticking up with suds in others. The scowl on his face said as much, though it wasn't exactly different from his normal scowling, and Stiles seemed happy enough to continue massaging and scrubbing his hair while kneeling outside the tub regardless of the werewolf's sour demeanour.

 

Despite said demeanour, he couldn't deny that he was enjoying this. For one, he wouldn't be sitting here and allowing a human to wash him if he didn't agree to it, and two ... well, the low, pleased growl that left his throat as the teenager's fingers worked their way through his hair said more than enough.

 

Or at least, it would for any normal person.

 

“Wait, was that a ' _Wow Stiles, you're the most amazing hair-washer in the universe!_ ' growl or an _'I'm about to rip your throat out because you touched my ears the wrong way_ ' kind of growl?” Stiles asked, hands pausing as he looked to Derek with a curious, yet slightly alarmed look on his face.

 

The werewolf opened one eye specifically to glare at the youth. “Just keep washing.” he replied curtly, only for Stiles' expression to turn to a slight pout, as if he'd been hoping to hear Derek recite one of his elaborate lines back at him.

 

The teenager resumed his hair-washing, making sure to get behind the werewolf's ears (and treat them with due care, lest the aforementioned throat-maiming ensue) and spending some extra time massaging his temples, which earned him more pleased rumbles. Derek even began leaning into his touches without fully realizing it until Stiles pulled away, rinsing his hands in the bath water.

 

“Alright, rinse.”

 

The world became muted in that strange, underwater way as he dunked his head back and used his own hands to scrub his hair clean of shampoo. It only took a few seconds before he resurfaced with a splash, shaking his head as he wiped at his eyes, only to hear a groan to his side.

 

“Aw, Derek, you're getting me all wet.” Stiles whined, wringing his hands a bit as he looked down at the splotches of water on his white shirt with a frown.

 

The older man shrugged, glancing over. “Then don't sit so close to the ... tub ...”

 

Derek's eyes locked onto a particularly large spot of water mid-sentence, causing him to trail off as he examined the way it made the fabric not only cling to Stiles' skin, but also see-through. His gaze flitted down to the teenager's equally white briefs, and he had a sudden moment where he wondered why he hadn't noticed what the other was wearing until just now. He _had_ noticed on a general level, but hadn't realized the implications of white clothing near water.

 

It barely took half a second for said implications to make their way down to his crotch – and apparently up to his eyes, as Stiles was suddenly looking at him with an alarmed expression again.

 

This time, the alarm wasn't unwarranted.

 

“No, wait, Derek, DEREK – !”

 

The werewolf seized the front of Stiles' shirt with both hands, pulling him over the edge of the tub and into the water with ease. Ease of strength, anyways – the teenager seemed to be trying to make as much of a mess as he possibly could, flailing his arms and legs and splashing much more water over the edge of the tub than he had to, but Derek was amused by it nonetheless; there was a wicked grin on his face as he pulled the now drenched younger man closer to himself.

 

Spluttering, Stiles continued to flail for another moment as he seemed to try to get himself more comfortable in the cramped quarters, seeing as how the werewolf's grip on his shirt wasn't lessening. The deeply offended scowl on his face spoke volumes even before his mouth opened, only to find itself covered by warm, wet lips.

 

“You're – mmph – a complete – bastard – _mmph_ – you know that?” Stiles snapped in between kisses, glaring with all of his might and biting at Derek's tongue and lips ... yet not biting hard, and he was absolutely participating in said kisses even if it was angrily, which only fuelled the werewolf's smug expression.

 

Instead of replying with words of his own, Derek cemented his hold around Stiles' waist with one arm, his other hand sliding up the now skintight fabric along the teenager's back and stopping at the base of his neck, massaging it lightly. He continued kissing the teenager heatedly, drowning out his protests either by covering them entirely with his mouth, or by tugging at his lips with his teeth when Stiles tried to speak, which only seemed to infuriate him further.

 

He loved it when Stiles got mad at him. Not _mad_ per se, but annoyed enough that he would bite and nip back at him while growling, scratching at his skin with short fingernails and wrestling with him despite knowing that he would never be stronger than a werewolf. He loved seeing Stiles get fired up, loved feeling his head being tugged back by his hair and teeth on his neck – something he likely learnt from Derek himself – while the knees on either side of the older man's hips tightened together, the grip allowing Stiles to rub his still-clothed crotch against Derek's abdomen.

 

For now, he let Stiles continue to drag his teeth along his rough stubble, feeling the hot, needy breaths against his skin and revelling in the fact that he could incite such passion in the youth even when – _especially_ when – he was annoyed at Derek. He couldn't keep the devious grin off his face, the expression not reaching his dark, hungry eyes which roamed his lover's skin, seeking out places of attack.

 

Feeling the grip on his hair loosening, he took it as an opportunity to lean in and lap at some of the water droplets on Stiles' neck, kissing and sucking at them, huffing out pleased growls at the pressure on his erection as the teenager squirmed on top of him. When he ran out of droplets, he instead began following the moles that speckled his skin, nipping and biting them all the way up to his cheek, both of his hands sliding around to Stiles' front and feeling out his muscles below the soaked fabric.

 

Stiles shifted on top of him, moving like he was going to start taking his shirt off, but Derek grabbed his wrists with a growl and tugged at his lower lip. “No.”

 

“Wha-? Why not?” Stiles asked in a breathy tone, frowning at the werewolf and biting back a little.

 

“Because.” Instead of explaining himself, Derek just pushed his lover back a bit and leaned down, beginning to lick and suck at one of his nipples through the fabric, causing Stiles to gasp and arch into the touch. He trailed his hands along the youth's front once more, the shirt bunching as he rubbed his fingers along the curves and dips of his abs, all while continuing to mouth at that sensitive little nub, sending shivers through the younger man's body.

 

“Y'know, this would feel better if there wasn't any fabric in the way.” Stiles complained, wriggling his hips slightly as if to also draw attention to the fact that he still had soaked underwear on as well. However, he soon seemed to be regretting that announcement as he caught the look in Derek's eye when he glanced up at him, already beginning to shake his head. “No Derek, wait, I'll just keep it on then – noooo!”

 

“I'll buy you a new one.” Derek replied through gritted teeth, tugging and pulling at the shirt with sharpened teeth until it tore, leaving a spot open enough to expose Stiles' nipple and quite a bit of area around it. He heard the youth whimper as he pressed his hot tongue against the now bare flesh, licking at it roughly before sucking, rubbing his stubble against him as he nuzzled his chest. He purred as he felt fingers in his hair, pleasant ones at first, but then he was suddenly looking up at a disgruntled teenager's face as the fingers pulled his head back for the second time.

 

Stiles eyed the hole in his shirt as Derek just smirked, opening his mouth and licking at his own, slightly elongated teeth with pride. “Awww man, you definitely owe me a new shirt.” the youth pouted, trying to glare at his lover, but only managing to swallow nervously at the hungry look in Derek's eyes.

 

The werewolf heard the other's heartbeat quicken slightly on top of its already racing pace as he slowly leaned up, eyes locked on Stiles' and a low growl in his throat. He slid his hands up along the teenager's back, still staring at him intently and revelling in the sudden tension between them, watching Stiles' gaze flit between his own and his mouth as he wet his lips anxiously. The teenager felt tense, fidgeting slightly as he awaited Derek's next move, seemingly unable to break his gaze away from such a hypnotizing stare; he didn't have to wait long before Derek got his fill of intimidation and instead pulled him closer with both hands.

 

Tilting his head and leaning in to suck and kiss at the edge of Stiles' shirt collar near his clavicle, he growled as he gripped his lover near his neck, pulling him down and squirming his hips as best he could, trying to gain some friction for his arousal. Stiles seemed to get the picture, wrapping his own arms around Derek's neck and grinding downwards, his breath hitching as the fabric of his briefs tugged and pulled at his confined erection. He let out a pleading whine, which only encouraged Derek to move to the front of his throat and try to capture the sound with his mouth, still rubbing and nearly clawing at his back with his hands.

 

He continued trailing hot, sucking kisses along Stiles' neck, inadvertently rubbing his stubble against him as he moved, occasionally dragging his teeth along the sensitive flesh but still being very careful not to break the skin whenever he bit down. The younger man didn't seem to have any real thoughts of danger even with a werewolf all over his throat, only squirming in his lap while a series of whimpers, moans and occasionally a phrase like “So how many licks does it take to get to the centre of ... me?” left him.

 

“I'll let you know when I find out.” Derek murmured against his skin, hissing as he felt fabric rub against him once more, seeming to spur him onwards. He trailed one of his hands back down, resting it on Stiles' ass and squeezing it under the water, which earned him a shiver in return. The fabric barely did anything; he could still quite intimately feel its curve and heat, yet even as he groped he seemed to be thinking, his mouth pausing until he stretched his foot out and nudged the plug out of the drain.

 

“I'm guessing you aren't going to let me take my underwear off either?” Stiles asked as the bath water began receding, though it was more of a statement than anything.

 

“Keep still.” Derek replied, biting his neck and holding him tighter with his arm as he trailed a claw along the thin fabric, cutting it open enough that he had easy access to Stiles' ass, but not enough that it loosened around his cock in the front.

 

This fact was not lost on Stiles. “You're such a pervert.” he frowned, earning him an amused huff as he bit on Derek's ear.

 

“You're the one who hasn't washed since this morning.” the werewolf growled in reply, slipping two of his fingers inside his lover easily, causing him to jump with a squeak.

 

“A-ah!” Stiles squirmed upwards – or at least tried to. Derek was still holding him securely, and only tightened that hold as he pushed the fingers further inside, spreading and curling them to the sounds of his lover mewling against him. He felt Stiles' grip tighten around his neck, and where he was once recoiling in shock, he now pushed back on the fingers with a lewd moan, simultaneously rubbing against Derek's nearly painfully aroused cock.

 

He pulled the fingers out, feeling some of the messy results of their earlier romp slip out with them. “Think this'll work?” he asked breathlessly, already reaching under him to pull his erection out from between them.

 

“Y-yeah.” Stiles replied, biting his own lip and squirming eagerly as he panted. Derek had his doubts, but he wasn't about to stop them in the middle of something _this_ sexy when his partner seemed quite happy to endure some potential discomfort, and so he began very slowly pressing himself inside.

 

He paused every time he heard Stiles hiss, but it never lasted long as his lover pushed back against him instead, usually with a thoroughly indecent noise leaving his throat which was still right next to Derek's ear. The werewolf shivered in pleasure, purring out his own moans as he inched his way to being fully sheathed, heat spreading through his body as he panted for air, and once they reached that wondrous moment he couldn't help but squirm underneath Stiles.

 

He could both hear and feel the other's galloping heart as he pressed his face against his lover's neck, lapping at whatever he could reach and huffing out little noises as they moved together. It was hard for him to move at all since Stiles was sitting in his lap, but he could at least tug at his hips, occasionally groping and pulling at his ass cheeks while the teenager pretty much fucked himself. Derek preferred it that way in this situation, since they were short on lube and he knew it probably wouldn't go so smoothly soon – he wanted Stiles to be able to move at his own pace whilst he enjoyed the rest of his body.

 

“Oh ... my god, Derek, _mmmph_ ~” Stiles moaned, practically clinging to the werewolf as he rolled his hips against him, letting out a breathy whimper with every thrust. It didn't take long for his mouth to start running, as it always did when he was in this much pleasure, spouting all kinds of nonsense that Derek had learnt to tune out for the most part. What was more important was the _way_ he said such things which always lit a fire within the older man, making him kiss and bite harder, his hands literally clawing down the teenager's back – though again he was always careful to never draw blood, yet this time he was intentionally ripping the fabric that still covered it, seeing as how the shirt was ruined anyway.

 

“ _Nnh_ I want – to feel your – hey ... Hey!” the youth protested once he realized what was happening, pulling his upper half away a little only to meet a dark, seductive gaze.

 

“I said I'd buy you a new one.” Derek murmured, leaning up to silence any further protests with a heated kiss, bringing one of his hands around to tug at the hole in the front of his shirt for good measure. Yet it didn't take long before he shredded that too, and moved in to investigate the newly exposed skin with his hot lips and tongue, making Stiles squirm against his touch.

 

His hand trailed lower, brushing over the front of Stiles' underwear and cupping the bulge there, feeling it twitch in his hand as his lover let out a choked moan. “A-ah, _Derek_ ...” he whimpered, “Can I ... maybe convince – you to rip ... that open too?” he asked in between gulps for air and needy whines.

 

Derek shrugged, a mischievous look on his face. “I mean, they're briefs ... They already have an opening in the front ...” he smirked, now wriggling his fingers through that opening to brush against the bare flesh within.

 

Stiles yelped at the stimulation, curling forward and shoving his hand between them, grabbing Derek's wrist. “S-stop ... ah!” he whined, slowing his hips but seemingly unable to halt them entirely. The werewolf just raised his eyebrow. “G-gonna come if you ... if you touch me any more, _nnh_!”

 

Derek raised his other eyebrow, nudging their faces together. “That's why we're in here, idiot.” he murmured, smirking and leaning in for another kiss as he shoved his hand in further, rubbing and stroking his cock which he kept underneath the fabric anyways, just to add more tension.

 

It only took a moment for Stiles to gasp against his mouth, his grip on Derek's wrist tightening almost painfully as he began rocking his hips again, seeming to be at a loss for which direction he should press into. “Oh God _oh God_!” he groaned, curling forward even more as his body trembled with pleasure, come beginning to seep out of the front of his still see-through briefs and all over Derek's fingers.

 

The werewolf had to struggle to control himself, especially as the scent of semen reached his nose – he wanted nothing more than to flip Stiles and fuck him silly, but he knew that wouldn't go over very well without more lube. He tried to concentrate on his lover instead, still rubbing his fingers against him and squirming his hips up, focusing on the feeling of the other's heat around his throbbing cock and the wide range of sounds that Stiles was voicing into his shoulder.

 

Derek pressed his mouth against his partner's skin with a moan, taking a deep whiff of his scent and letting it flood his mind; along with Stiles' rocking hips, it was all he needed to tip himself over the edge, pulling a loud cry out of him that didn't sound entirely human. The hand that wasn't still stuck down his lover's briefs gripped Stiles' lower back, trying to pull him closer as he spilled himself within, easing the teenager's continued thrusts while an assortment of dark growls and pleasured whimpers rumbled in his throat.

 

He could tell that his lover was still thrusting purely for Derek's sake, which only aroused him more as the teenager moved against him with languid rolls of his hips, only slowing to a stop when Derek finally relaxed against the back wall of the tub, panting heavily. Stiles slumped against him, panting as well and still trembling and whimpering occasionally, but he seemed quite content, even beginning to press little kisses along whatever skin he could reach. Derek did the same, idly rubbing his partner's back through his ruined shirt with a low purr in his throat.

 

“Mmh ... Derek?” came a low murmur from somewhere around his chest.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Think you can turn the shower on with your feet too?”


End file.
